You Can't Go Back
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Neville destroys yet another potion, and, after it exploads, Snape is transformed into his teenage self. Please R
1. Potions and Problems

A/N: I realize this may be a slightly used plotline, but it still seems like fun. Also, for whatever reason, ff.n is not letting me do what i usually do to show time passing () so i have begun writing (time passes). Just to let you know-it does kinda break the general pace of the story, but what can ya do? Thanks, and Please review!

You Can't Go Back  
  
Chapter 1: Potions and Problems  
  
Severus Snape, a tall, gaunt man with shoulder length greasy black hair, was many things. A master at potions, a spy for Albus Dumbledore against Lord Voldemort, and a potions teacher at Hogwarts, among other things.  
  
One thing he was not, for the moment at least, was happy.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM!" Snape bellowed, his face contorting with rage.  
  
Neville Longbottom cowered under his desk, quite certain that his premature death was near. He had just managed to mess up a "simple" potion beyond recognition. Even Hermione Granger, who regularly saved him from failing potions, was staring through the thick, purple smoke that his cauldron was belching and staring at the cauldron's contents with a horrified sort of fascination. The rest of the class was slowly backing away, though from the cauldron or Snape, Neville couldn't tell.  
  
"Out of my way, girl!" Pushing Hermione away roughly, the teacher leaned over to Neville, until his prominent nose was practically against Neville's small one. "Mr. Longbottom... how many steps are there to this potion?" he inquired, his voice dangerously silky.  
  
"Th-three, sir." Neville squeaked out, trying not to look into the glittering black eyes.  
  
Snape nodded slowly, a muscle working in his jaw. "And yet you still managed to render this potion useless, did you not?"  
  
"I... I gue--"  
  
"Enough! That was a rhetorical question, Longbottom." He paused, thinking. "Get out from under this desk and fetch Mr. Filch. Explain to him that your incompetence has, yet again, created a need for his service."  
  
Scurrying out from under the desk, Neville raced to the door.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Snape turned back to the cauldron, whose smoke had turned a dark blue. He leaned over it, his wand at the ready. Suddenly, the smoke stopped.  
  
"Oh, shi--" he began, but the rest was cut off by a deafening explosion.  
  
Several girls screamed as Professor Snape was launched through the air. He flew perhaps ten feet until he hit the opposite wall with a painful thud. Smoke was again emitting from the cauldron, though now it was an acidic green. This newly colored smoke was engulfing Snape's prone body until he was not visible.  
  
"We have to help him!" Hermione screamed, leaping towards the wreckage, but Ron and Harry pulled her back.  
  
"Help him, Granger?" Draco Malfoy sneered, though his eyes were scared. "Do you think that smoke is GREEN because it just happens to like that color? It's poisonous!"  
  
"But, he's a teacher, he could die!" she looked wildly about, but no one moved to aide Snape. Many of her classmates refused to meet her eyes.  
  
Harry stepped forward and pulled her against him. "Hermione, we can't do anything."  
  
At that moment, several teachers ran down the stairs.  
  
"Severus!" Professor McGonagall cried out, clutching a hand to her chest as she surveyed the site.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward. With a wave of his hand, the smoke and cauldron had disappeared. Everyone could see Snape on the ground, convulsing slightly.  
  
Dumbledore ran over to the man. Muttering under his breath, he attempted several different incantations to revive Severus, to no avail. Severus merely continued to shake horribly, though unconscious.  
  
"Let's get him to Poppy, shall we?" Dumbledore said, though the worry was evident in his voice. McGonagall helped him carry Severus out of the room, and Flitwick, who had been standing near the door, ushered students to their respective dormitories. Several of the Slytherin girls were crying.

(time passes)

No one was much in the mood for lunch after what had happened, so the Gryffindors merely sat around, picking at their food.  
  
"D'you suppose he'll... y'know... be alright?" Ron asked finally, breaking the gloomy silence that had settled over the 6th years.  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh and turned to him. "I don't know, Ron. He didn't look good, did he? Not that he ever looks that good, mind you, but worse than usual. And Professor Dumbledore seemed scared too."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Harry swallowed hard, then said, "He's not my favorite teacher by any means- I think he's a greasy haired git if you ask me... but I don't necessarily want him dead. I still need to get even with him for making my experiences in potions second only to those with the Dursleys."  
  
This was greeted with a bit of scattered laughter. People smiled a bit, and Ron added, "Well, he's with Madame Pomfrey now, and she's never failed yet."  
  
With that said, everyone helped themselves to some shepherd's pie, contented that everything would be fine.

(time passes)

The next day, however, held events no one had anticipated.  
  
Upon arriving to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione said, "Look, Snape's not back yet." as she surveyed the empty chair at the staff's table.  
  
The three friends shared a worried glance, and then sat down in their usual spots. Shortly after they began eating, the doors to the hall opened again.  
  
In walked Madame Pomfrey, and trailing behind her, a teenage Snape.

(concludes chapter 1)

A/N: There is, of course, more to come. Please review, I'm always open to comments, questions, and suggestions. Flames are welcome (I guess), but I implore you- if you're going to flame me, at least make it constructive. Otherwise, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Introductions and Queries

a/n: THANKS to everyone who reviewed! It does mean a lot. This is the first HP fic I've written in a while, and it feels good to be back with Snape and co. again. These people aren't mine (blast!). Please continue to review, as I love hearing your opinions on this little tale.  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions and Queries  
  
Snape the teenager was very similar to the adult Snape. He had the same shoulder length hair, hooked nose, and thinness. There really was no mistaking him.  
  
Yet, at the same time, he was also very different. He held none of the air of intimidation that the Snape everyone knew had held. His walk was with rounded shoulders, and he seemed to twitch a bit- he really looked rather like a spider. As he followed Madame Pomfrey, he stared determinedly at the ground. His skin was not sallow, merely pale, as if he had spent most of his life indoors.  
  
All noise had stopped, save for the clicking of Pomfrey's heels against the stone floor of the hall. Seamus was staring at the young Snape so intensely that he failed to notice his porridge steadily dripping onto his knee from the spoon that was held outside of his mouth. Harry and Ron openly gaped. Hermione had brought her hand to her mouth, brown eyes wide.  
  
"Sit here." the nurse ordered, motioning to a chair next to Hermione.  
  
Snape glanced up briefly. "That's the Gryffindor table." he murmured softly. His voice was higher than what it would become when he was an adult. Harry guessed that Snape was about his age.  
  
Pomfrey turned red. "Sit! The Slytherin table is full, here is an empty chair, so sit!"  
  
Young Severus promptly sat down.  
  
The nurse continued up to the headmaster, who had his eyebrow raised. McGonagall, who sat next to him, was looking hawk-like, her eyebrows having contracted as she studied Snape.  
  
As Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore quietly conversed, Hermione leaned over to Snape.  
  
"Professor?" she asked timidly.  
  
Snape, who had been examining his long fingers, warily looked up at her. "...Are you talking to me?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, and she looked at Harry. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sighing, Snape shrugged. He looked around the table. "Who are all of you?" he asked softly.  
  
"Seamus."  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"...Ron..."  
  
Everyone sitting near him answered, giving their names to him. Though he listened to each name he received, he showed no signs of recognition. He turned back to Hermione. "And you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione...Professor, do you really not remember?"  
  
Snape sighed. "Why do you keep calling me a profes- Potter!" He suddenly spat out the name, and his lip curled, though not as spectacularly as it would, in 25 years, be able to.  
  
Harry jumped. "You remember me?"  
  
"What are you playing at, James?" Snape spat out, half rising from his chair.  
  
Everyone turned to Harry, who was staring at Snape. "I'm not James, sir. My name's Harry."  
  
"What's this codswallop?" Snape looked Harry over, finally looking at his eyes. "I don't know how you managed to bewitch your eyes to look like Evan's, but I'd know you anywhere."  
  
"No, sir, you don't get it. James and Lily were my OW!" Harry yelped as Hermione stomped on his foot. Rubbing his no doubt bruising toe, he glared at her. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "He doesn't remember, Harry. I think we should leave it to Madame Pomfrey to explain- who knows what could happen if we tried? Now listen," she turned to face Snape, "this is not James Potter. This is Harry. Please don't attack him; he most certainly won't attack you."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed as he looked her over, apparently trying to decide if he could trust her. After a few tense moments, he shrugged, then went back to examining his fingers.  
  
Hermione sat watching him for a bit. Finally, she asked, "Er, pro.... I mean, Mr. Snape?"  
  
Looking bored, he glanced up at her. "Don't call me that. I hate it when people refer to me as 'Snape'- it robs me of any identity. I am not my father, merely his son."  
  
Slightly taken aback, Hermione pressed on. "Okay... what should I call you?"  
  
Shrugging, Snape said simply, "Severus."  
  
"Alright... Severus." Hermione paused, then continued. "How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen. Why?"  
  
"I was just curious, Pro... I mean," she faltered as his eyes flashed, "Severus."  
  
Seemingly satisfied, Severus nodded. He looked around again, his eyes lingering on Harry momentarily before sweeping the great hall. "If that's not James," he asked, motioning to Harry, "then where is he? And the rest of his beloved cronies?"  
  
Harry's expression instantly darkened. "They're not here." he hissed.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "All the better for me."  
  
At the staff's table, Madame Pomfrey nodded and stepped aside as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. "If I may hold your attentions for a moment..." he said, and everyone turned to look at him. "As you may have noticed, our dear Potions teacher has had a bit of an... accident." Hundreds of eyes flicked over to Severus, who completely ignored the attention, but was listening with an air of mild interest. "He is now the age of a 6th year. Although he has no recollection of ever growing up, I would suggest that you treat him with respect, and be as friendly as possible. He will turn back into the Professor Snape we all know, and he will most likely be able to remember this little stroll back into childhood. Thank you, you may now go back to your breakfasts." with that, Dumbledore sat down.  
  
Everyone turned back to Severus, who was sitting as still as a statue, staring open mouthed at Dumbledore. Finally he turned back to Hermione. "What does he mean, 'no recollection of ever growing up'?" he demanded, his voice going high with barely contained panic.  
  
Hermione winced. "Er..." she began, but was cut off.  
  
"Severus, come here." Dumbledore called to the frightened boy. "We have a bit of... catching up to do."  
  
After casting one last confused glance to Hermione, Severus stood up and made his way to the headmaster. Albus bowed to the rest of the staff, and led the boy out of the hall.  
  
Ron watched them leave. "Well, that was a bit odd, wasn't it?"  
  
(time passes)  
  
No one saw Severus until after classes.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ventured outside, feeling the need to catch a breath of fresh air. It was a beautiful day outside- the sun was shining, but there was enough cloud to keep the sun from beating down on them. A light breeze ruffled their hair as they headed towards the edge of the lake.  
  
Suddenly, Harry stopped. "Look..." he whispered, and his friends followed the direction of his gaze.  
  
Severus sat beneath a tree, staring out at the lake. The expression on his face was one of inner turmoil, and he seemed to be in almost physical pain.  
  
"What d'you suppose is the matter with him?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh Ron, come on! How would you feel if you found out that you'd already grown up, your childhood tormentors are either dead or in hiding, and your few friends are criminals, and that you are a double-spy?!" Hermione hissed into his ear, not wanting to be heard.  
  
Ron's ears turned red. "Er, yeah. Didn't think of that."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, then headed towards where Severus sat. Ron and Harry, after sharing an exasperated glance, followed her, though somewhat timidly. Neither really wanted to talk to the miniature Snape.  
  
Severus looked up as the trio came to a halt at his side. As simply as if he had put on a mask, the pained look on his face was replaced by one of indifference. "Yes?" he queried politely.  
  
Hermione sat down beside him, ignoring his surprised look. "Listen, I know you've just learned a lot. It must be insanely hard to try to comprehend all of this, so go ahead and ask us any questions. We don't mind, right Ron? Harry?" she asked, turning a threatening glare on her friends, who nodded quickly under her non-negotiable glare.  
  
After a few moments of silent thinking, Severus opened his mouth, looking aprehensive. "D-Did I really follow this... this murderous dark lord?"  
  
(concludes chapter 2)  
  
a/n: I think it will be easier to refer to the young Snape as Severus to help differentiate between young and old in future chapters. Please review! 


	3. Friends and Breakfast Company

a/n: Not mine. Before we continue, I'd like to say that I'm on a vacation and using my mom's laptop that really isn't all that good for typing, so please excuse any random mistakes ("H" instead of "He" or something, although I did proofread). ALSO: i found something that hopefully works better than "(time passes)", so hopefully it'll work out. Thanks for all the great response, it's really impressive   
  
Chapter 3: Friends and Breakfast Company  
  
Hermione bit her lip and turned to Harry. "Maybe you should answer that one..." she said softly. "You know the most about it."  
  
Harry glared at her- he didn't want to start thinking about all the pain and destruction caused by Voldemort. And he certainly didn't want to explain it in detail to a pint sized Snape.  
  
He turned away from his bushy haired friend to face the apprehensive Severus. Severus fixed Harry with a rather threatening stare, as if to show that he wasn't looking forward to discussing this topic any more than he was.  
  
"Well?" Severus asked after a few more seconds.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, stalling for the last few seconds, praying for a divine intervention; perhaps Aragog would emerge from the forest, giving a suitable excuse to avoid this subject. When Aragog didn't show up, Harry cleared his throat again, and then slowly said, "...Yes. But, you came over to... er, our side."  
  
Severus looked as though he'd been slapped. Hermione reached out to pat his shoulder, but he winced and moved away from her outstretched hand. Blushing slightly, Hermione withdrew her hand.  
  
"What... made me join? What made me come over?" Severus choked out.  
  
"I don't know that." Harry replied, then winced under another glare from Hermione. "To be honest, I really don't know that much about you... just that you were a death eater, but came back to the 'good' side, and are currently a double-spy. Seriously."  
  
This didn't seem to give Severus any comfort. He paled upon hearing Harry's words, and pulled his legs up to his chest, and sat in a small ball, shaking slightly. For the first time since Snape had transformed back into Severus, he truly looked like the teenager he was. Hermione, her expression one of intense pity, reached out for the boy again, and, this time, he didn't shy away. Emboldened by the contact on his shoulder, Hermione carefully pulled him into a loose hug.  
  
After sitting in the hug for a moment, Severus seemed to realize that someone was indeed hugging him. He looked over at Hermione, his eyebrows furrowed. One of his arms snaked out, and he carefully patted her on the back before pushing her away gently. "Thanks, but... no." He said, and stood up, looking immensly relieved to be away from the physical contact.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked, staring at Hermione as if a threstral had just flown out of her nose.  
  
"To the castle. I've had a trying day, I think I'll go to sleep." Severus snapped, then straightened his robes and headed up to the castle at a fast walk.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione called after him.  
  
Severus froze, and turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Yes?" he inquired softly.  
  
"There-there's a bunch of old Daily Prophets in a special section of the Library. It's a little hidden, but a lot of them are from when You-Know-Who was in power, about 16 years ago. They tell a lot, actually." Hermione faltered. "I-I saw an article on your trial. The one where Dumbledore spoke for you... and there's another article that announces your coming to teach at the school." she finished, blushing again.  
  
"The Library will no doubt be closed by now. But thank you." Severus said.  
  
"I can show you where the Prophets are, if you'd like." Hermione offered. "Of course, Harry and Ron will come too. I daresay they need to do some studying."  
  
"Of course. I shall see you three in the morrow." Severus turned away from them, then turned back. "Thank you for telling me about... the truth." he added softly, as though saying it too loudly would cause him physical damage.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()(

The next day, about halfway through the breakfast period, Severus again came to the Gryffindor table. "May I sit here?" he asked Hermione quietly, his hand resting on the chair he had been seated at the previous day. He kept his eyes down, apparently focusing on the empty spot at the table.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said quickly, and Severus promptly sat down with a mutter of thanks.  
  
They sat in silence for a bit, eating their own breakfasts. Finally, Harry, having finished his oatmeal, leaned over to Severus. "Er, not that I mind, but why are you sitting here?"  
  
"Yeah, the Slytherin table can't be full." Ron added, pushing his half finished toast away.  
  
Severus winced, then looked up at them. His eyes briefly narrowed when he looked at Harry, but quickly cleared up as he remembered that it was not James who was addressing him. He bit his lip, then chose his words carefully. "The new Slytherins have decided against welcoming me to their table."  
  
Hermione turned away from _The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 6_ to face Severus. "What? They decided not to... Did they say something? Or... or do something?" she asked, looking worried.  
  
The greasy haired boy winced. "Something like that."  
  
Harry nodded. "They are a bunch of gits this year."  
  
"Especially Malfoy." Ron added.  
  
Nodding, Severus examine his fingers, which he had laced in front of him.  
  
"I would think that they'd show you some respect though, Severus. I mean, you are the head of their house." Hermione fretted.  
  
"Apparently that doesn't matter." he replied simply, grimacing again. "They seem to think that I 'deserve' to be with the Gryffindors. I'm to soft on the Gryffindors as a teacher, I suppose." he added bitterly.  
  
"What?!" Harry exclaimed before he could help himself. Seeing Severus's interested look, Harry boldly continued. "No offense, er, Severus... but you always favor the Slytherins. You dock points from us every chance you get; you even take points from Hermione for knowing the correct answer when no one else does."  
  
Severus looked slightly incredulous. "Why would I do that? I always hated it when Professor Alpo favored the Gryffindors." Seeing their blank looks, he explained, "Professor Alpo was the Potions Teacher when I went to school here... turned a blind eye to anything negative a Gryffindor did, even if they did it right in front of him."  
  
"Sounds like ole Snape." Ron said. His eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I just... forgot you are him... I mean... younger... but... I mean..."  
  
Before Severus could say anything more in retaliation, Professor McGonagall swept over to them. "Ah, Severus- good to see you bonding with children of my house for a change. Now, if you please, Madame Pomfrey wishes to see you as soon as possible- she has a few tests to run on you. There's a good lad." she said as Severus stood up.  
  
After giving Ron, Harry, and Hermione a curt nod, Severus left.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione. "Did we just get along with him?"  
  
"I think so, Ron. He's really not that bad. I think he's just a bit lonely, if you ask me." Hermione replied, turning back to her book. "What?" she asked, catching a glimpse of Harry's face.  
  
Harry blushed, then said, "Well, is that why you were hugging him yesterday?"  
  
Hermione looked shocked. "Harry! He had just found out a lot about himself! A lot of which wasn't the best to learn about yourself as a sixteen year old! He needed a friend... friends! Us! I mean, honestly, d'you really get the feeling he was popular when he was this age last time?"  
  
Thinking back to the Severus Harry had seen in Snape's pensieve, Harry shook his head. He had avoided the subject of The Hug that Hermione had given, of all people, Snape- young though he may be. "I just want to make sure you aren't getting all smarmy on him to make sure that your potions grade will improve from a 95 to a 100."  
  
Eyes narrowed dangerously, Hermione snapped, "Really Harry, that's ridiculous." and refused to talk to him for several hours.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Struck a nerve there, mate. But that doesn't sound like Hermione. Then again... who ever expected us to get along with Snape?"  
  
(concludes chapter 3)  
  
a/n: I realized that I'm not showing much Ron in this story... I just never could really catch his character that well. Suggestions are always welcome. I do realize the chapters are a little short, but this does keep me from burning out (if you check my info you'll find a ton of unfinished stories). I have also started sending out emails to let people know when i've updated, and gives the link- if i can find your email, i'll put you on it- let me know if you don't want me emailing you... PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. The Library and the Daily Prophet

A/n: I've gotten an amazing amount of response! I can't say what's going to happen with any relationships. If you have any comments, questions, criticisms, etc., please review!  
  
Chapter 4: The Library and the Daily Prophet  
  
The following morning came. Hermione buried her nose in a book (_101 Counter- Jinxes For All Occasions_) and gave a rather loud sniff when Harry sat down at the table. Ron helped himself to some toast, and immediately began talking about different Quidditch moves that the Chudly Cannons had used in their last match (one in which they had lost, 230-10, but Harry didn't have the heart to mention this to his friend) with Harry. Severus sat down, and nibbled at some toast half-heartedly, looking distracted.  
  
After Severus had eaten about half of his toast, he cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Yes?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Severus said, "I thought you knew where some old Daily Prophets were. It is Saturday, so it seems like the best time to venture to the library." his face was blank, but Harry heard the slight tremor of anticipation that worked it's way into Severus's voice.  
  
She nodded and closed her book. "Coming?" she asked Ron and Harry.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Ron replied simply.  
  
"Yeah... Hermione," Harry caught her eyes with his own before continuing, "I'm sorry. About yesterday, and... you know."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. Behind her back, Severus scowled.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Ah ha! Here they are!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning. "Sorry, I just got a bit over-excited... won't happen again..." she added quickly, seeing the elderly librarian glaring at her from the front of the room.  
  
Severus smiled slightly, the edge of his lips curling up just a little. "Thank you, Hermione." he said softly, picking up the first Prophet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched apprehensively as he began to leaf through its yellowing pages.  
  
Several headlines jumped out at Severus, and he caught snippets of the stories before continuing to turn the pages.  
  
**You-Know-Who Attacks!** _Adam Beamsley mourns the loss of his father, mother, two brothers, and sister, all of whom where killed as You-Know-Who attacked their house without warning. All that was left of the house was rubble...  
_  
**Counter Jinxes To You-Know-Who's Favored Curses** _The most popular is the Imperious curse, which has been used to make people....  
_  
**Recent Spottings:** _Where is You-Know-Who? A list of places where You-Know- Who and his followers have been spotted last, ranging from...  
  
_Severus sharply inhaled as he found something he was looking for:  
  
**Dumbledore Testifies For a Death Eater**

_Yesterday, Albus Dumbledore, respected head of Hogwarts School, surprised many when he showed up and testified at a Death Eater hearing.  
  
Severus Snape, 25, was apprehended several nights ago after aurors were called to the site of an attack. The rest of his fellow Death Eaters had already disapparated, leaving him behind as he lingered for reasons unknown. Aurors stunned him, and held him captive until he could have a trial..  
  
"He was, indeed a Death Eater," Dumbledore explained, "but before [You-Know- Who]'s downfall, he rejoined our side, becoming a spy for us, at great personal risk."  
  
Severus Snape was unavailable for comment.  
  
"I don't give a hoot what Dumbledore says, I just won't feel safe with that man on the streets. A toadstool can't change it's spots." says an agitated reader.  
  
Tryphanae Gems, 32, was able to comment on her experience with Snape. "He tortured my husband!" she says of an incident occurring over 2 years ago. When asked about this, Dumbledore said simply, "It is regrettable, but he made a wise decision in coming back to us. He has a deep remorse for all that he did when he was a supporter."  
  
Snape was still unavailable for comment, preferring to tell the reporter to "bugger off".  
_  
**For More Trial Results, Turn to Page 16.  
**  
Severus stared at the article. His eyes were constantly drawn back to "He tortured my husband!" . At last, he gave a shuddering sigh, his shoulders slumping.  
  
Someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned around to find Harry holding out another edition of the Prophet for him. "This has something on you being employed..." Harry murmured.  
  
Swallowing the lump of foreboding that had risen in his throat, Severus reached out (with a lightly trembling hand, Harry noted) and grasped the paper and began to read.  
  
**Dumbledore Too Trusting?  
**  
_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, may have gone too far by appointing Severus Snape, 26, as Potions Master.  
  
Severus Snape has a notorious past. He was a Death Eater during the reign of You-Know-Who, but came back to our side before You-Know-Who's downfall. Snape acted as a spy for our side, giving valuable information attained at Death Eater meetings that lead to the capture of several powerful Death Eaters.  
  
DOES THIS MAKE HIM TRUSTWORTHY WITH CHILDREN?  
  
Many readers and parents say no.  
  
"I met him!" says Aaron Limser, "and he was horrible! Very bad temper, that one."  
  
Despite the growing amounts of parents seeking alternate magical school to send their children too, Dumbledore insists on employing Snape. "I have complete faith in him." Dumbledore tells our reporters, smiling fondly at the scowling Snape (who refused to comment). "Severus has always excelled at Potions; it's only right that he get a chance to teach the subject he loves," adds Dumbledore, "Children will attain a top-level education in Potions with Severus as a teacher."  
_  
**Alternative Magic Schools, Page 4  
**  
Severus glanced at the picture below the article, which showed his adult self standing next to Dumbledore. Severus studied himself, his eyes lingering on the elder Snape's flashing eyes and rigid profile. Shivering slightly, Severus put back the papers. After putting them back in order, he turned to face his three companions, all of whom seemed to be watching him with their breath held.  
  
Opening his mouth, he prepared to thank them for showing him to the old Daily Prophets, but all that came out was a sort of a strangled sob. He closed his mouth tightly, clenching his jaw. Severus could feel unwanted tears welling in his tightly shut eyes, burning them.  
  
Harry leaned over an put a comforting hand on Severus's shoulder, and Hermione put her hand over Severus's cold hang. Ron lingered in the background, making sure no one came over to see this show of weakness from their former teacher.  
  
(concludes chapter 4)  
  
a/n: Thanks for reading this far, please review!


End file.
